Zitronige Festtage
by SeKaYa
Summary: Dorcas und Moody sind auf Rache aus: Nach dem Weihnachtsfiasko der Prewett-Art wird es Zeit, zum Gegenschlag auszuholen.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören JKRowling. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

Vorgaben: _Pairing egal, zitronig angehaucht, weihnachtlich_

* * *

**Zitronige Festtage**

von

**SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

Vielleicht war es nicht die beste Atmosphäre für ein Treffen. Zumindest unter diesen Umständen. Nicht nach dem Chaos, das herrschte. Aber viele Möglichkeiten gab es nicht mehr. Wenigstens war heute ein eher ruhiger Tag.

Heiligabend waren selbst die Todesser lieber bei ihren Familien.

Und sie? Sie saßen hier, in seinem stillen Büro. Zu still, um entspannt zu sein. Ihm war, als könnte er das Ticken der großen Standuhr selbst hier, am anderen Ende der Abteilung hören. Vielleicht war es auch so. Wenigstens mussten sie gerade nicht um ihr Leben bangen, nicht, nachdem die Festdekoration entfernt worden war. Amelia hatte da klare Worte benutzt, so klar, dass selbst Kingsleys Ohren eine rötliche Färbung angenommen hatten. Wer kam auch schon gerne auf eine kurze Kontrolle in die Zentrale und fand ein Schlachtfeld vor, das von den eigenen Leuten geschaffen worden war. Zumindest hatte sie die Peinlichkeit selbst nicht mitbekommen – bei Kingsley war er sich nicht so sicher, aber Kingsley konnte den Mund halten.

"Kein Kaffee?", fragte Dorcas mit einem Blick auf die Tassen.

Moody wusste, dass sie nicht einmal mehr damit gerechnet hatte. Es war seit Jahren ein Problem, in der Zentrale Kaffee aufzutreiben, selbst wenn kaum einer da war. Vielleicht schleppte Kingsley ihn wirklich säckeweise raus, wie die Prewetts behaupteten.

"Heute auch nicht, nein." Moody reichte seiner ehemaligen Schülerin eine dampfende Tasse. "Tee und Glühwein hab ich auch mal ausgeschlossen – das ist alles, was wir sonst noch haben."

Dorcas musterte das Heißgetränk mit etwas wie leichtem Misstrauen, aber schließlich nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck. Moody tat es ihr gleich. So saßen sie einige Minuten schweigend. Inzwischen hatte Moody festgestellt, dass er vielleicht doch besser Glühwein statt Heißer Zitrone hätte nehmen sollen, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass Dorcas ablehnte. Außerdem hatte er die Idee, was er Dumbledore das nächste Mal schenken könnte: eine Wagenladung von dem Zeug.

"Du willst reden", stellte Dorcas fest und ließ ihre Tasse nun stehen. "Über das Weihnachtswunder der AMS, wenn ich dich richtig einschätze."

"Nicht über das Weihnachtswunder direkt." Moody war beinahe froh, dass sie es umschrieb. Es war ihm immer noch peinlich. "Sondern über die Folgen. Shacklebolt wird wohl die Klappe halten, aber was machen wir mit den Karottenköpfen?"

Dorcas wiegte den Kopf hin und her. Schließlich nahm sie doch noch einen Schluck Heiße Zitrone und verzog das Gesicht. Moody ließ seine Tasse lieber stehen – wenn Dorcas ihr Missfallen schon so offen zeigte, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass sich in den letzten Minuten nichts am Geschmack geändert hatte. Vielleicht könnten sie die Prewetts damit abfüllen und zusehen, wie sie sich damit herumschlugen. Andererseits gab es den Ausspruch "sauer macht lustig" und was die Prewetts als lustig bezeichneten, wussten sie alle ja nur zu gut.

Seine Schülerin verfolgte scheinbar dieselben Gedanken. "Vielleicht, indem wir sie zu Leibwächteraufgaben einteilen? So für Crouch, dann werden die vielleicht ein wenig vernünftiger."

"Wäre eine Möglichkeit", stimmte Moody zu. "Und selbst wenn es nach hinten losgehen sollte, dann wird Crouch das vorrangige Opfer sein."

Dorcas stützte ihr Kinn auf. "Sag mal, Moody, willst du, dass ich _hoffe_, dass der Plan nach hinten losgeht? Dass ich vielleicht sogar nachhelfe, _damit_ der Plan nach hinten losgeht?"

Moody tat unschuldig. "Ich? Ich habe doch nichts gegen Barty, nein, also ich doch nicht!"

Nun, wer das glaubte, der glaubte etwas Falsches, denn mindestens die Hälfte des Ministeriums wusste, dass Moody Barty Crouch nicht leiden konnte. Und die andere Hälfte war entweder wie Cornelius Fudge aus der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen oder er hatte zumindest die Vermutung, dass es so war.

Kein Wunder also, dass Dorcas nicht das geringste bisschen davon glaubte.

"Nun, falls der Plan funktioniert, dann müssen wir eben selbst dafür sorgen, dass Crouch auch in den Genuss eines Weihnachtswunders kommt. Und ich glaube, wenn wir das machen, würde es noch um einiges schwerer für einen Fluchbrecher, da so leicht durchzukommen." Sie grinste. "Und man wird es uns nicht nachweisen können..."

"Hast du auch schon ein anderes Opfer im Sinn?", fragte Moody interessiert. "Ich meine, viel Auswahl ist da nicht... und ich bin irgendwie nicht bösartig genug zu dieser Jahreszeit, als dass ich Crouch einen Kerl küssen lassen würde. Selbst wenn Scrimgeour sich anbieten würde."

Dorcas musterte ihre Tasse nachdenklich. "Mh, wie ging noch dieses Muggelmärchen mit dem Frosch und so?"

"Froschkönig?"

"Ja, ja, genau, so hieß das." Dorcas grübelte. "Es war doch so, dass die Prinzessin den Frosch geküsst hat und dann hat der sich in einen Prinzen verwandelt, oder?"

"Irgendwie in der Art." Moody hob die Brauen. "Crouch ist aber kein Frosch."

"Nein, wir kehren das um!" Sie lächelte das Lächeln, das normalerweise für ihre schlimmsten Feinde reserviert war. "Wir schauen, ob aus der Ministeriumskröte eine Prinzessin wird. Und Crouch wird das sicherlich gerne durch einen schlabberigen Kuss testen."

Dorcas nippte zufrieden an ihrer Heißen Zitrone. Moody tat es ihr gleich – und diesmal verzog keiner von ihnen mehr das Gesicht.

Rache ist eben süß.


End file.
